Valentine's Day
by Irhaboggle
Summary: Lena had never been one for Valentine's Day. But when, against all odds, Supergirl herself managed to fall in love with Lena, Lena's interest in the romance-based holiday reignited. If only fate didn't have to interrupt and call Supergirl away right in the middle of the date! But not to worry, Lena improvises very well, and the night may end up even better than expected after all!


Lena had never been one for Valentine's Day. It wasn't exactly a very popular celebration in the Luthor house and even after Lena had moved out, not many people had ever really wanted to be _her _Valentine. But who could blame them? Who could ever love, or want, a Luthor? Or at least, that was what she used to say. But when, against all odds, Supergirl herself managed to fall in love with Lena, Lena's interest in the romance-based holiday was reignited. Now, since this would be her first ever real Valentine's Day, Lena wanted to do something special. Not necessarily something big, but just something that was very in-spirit and traditional, something that showed Supergirl that she loved Supergirl just as much as Supergirl loved her! But what? Because that was the problem. Since this was her first ever real Valentine's Day, Lena wasn't quite sure what to do.

In the end, however, she settled upon the rather traditional dinner, and maybe a dance, but definitely a moonlit walk before going back to bed to make out. That was Lena's favorite part of the plan. She made sure to book the reservations, trying to find the best and fanciest diner in all of National City. To some, this could've constituted as "big", but in Lena's head, "big" would've been actually just buying the whole restaurant for Supergirl, but Lena had managed to restrain herself and settled upon only eating there as a customer instead. But with the reservations in order, Lena wasted no time in calling Supergirl up.

"Hey, Kara!" she greeted excitedly as Kara picked up her phone. "I hope you won't be too busy on Valentine's Day?"

"Actually, yeah," Kara replied ruefully. "I'm going to be booked for the whole day, from dawn to dusk!"

"Oh. You are?" Lena wilted, shoulders slumping and eyebrows knitting together as hurt, sadness and embarrassment washed over her.

"Yeah," Kara sounded sincerely apologetic as she explained herself. "I was planning on spending the most romantic day of my life with the absolute love of my life, and I really was planning on trying to make all 24 hours last, because a Luthor like her deserves nothing less, but if you did have something else in mind, I may be able to save a few hours just for you..."

Kara's rueful tone turned playful as she finished this remark and Lena couldn't help a laugh of relief and amusement as she realized that Kara had only been teasing her. That girl had certainly gotten good at it ever since they started dating almost a year ago. Back then, the poor girl had barely been able to look at Lena without looking awestruck, let alone speak without sputtering, but now Kara was just as good at Lena with the cheesy and romantic jokes, puns, tricks and one-liners such as this. Lena was impressed, and amused.

"Good," she replied at last. "And if you could, please make those spare few hours for me closer towards the end of the night. That's when the most important things are going to happen," she trailed off suggestively and even though she couldn't see Kara's face, she could tell from the silence that as good as Kara had gotten with her own romance game, it still wasn't quite as good as Lena's.

"Well, uhhh, yeah! I'll be sure to tell my date that we need to spend our night together!" Kara finished lamely, but Lena silently gave her kudos for at least trying to sound like this was a halfway decent comeback.

"Ok, Kara, thank you," Lena said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too," Kara replied, and the love in her voice was practically palpable as she and Lena hung up, both grinning like idiots.

Just as planned, Valentine's Day went perfectly. The morning began early and late. Both Lena and Kara rose before the sun did, but it was only so that Kara could come over to Lena's fancy penthouse and pretty much go back to bed, the two curling up together and snuggling in one another's arms until the sun was way up over their heads. Closer to noon, the two finally got up for real and enjoyed a nice home-brunch, courtesy of Lena's cooking because Kara had a propensity for catching things on fire, or making massive messes, or both, when trying to cook. But Kara did clean up after the meal, to compensate. After that, the couple simply strolled through National City, doing anything and everything that looked interesting to them. They headed to the docks, they visited various little stores, they simply sat and talked in the park. Anything and everything that a sappy, cliché couple could do in one day, Lena and Kara did. Then at last, dinnertime began to close in.

"I have an idea," Lena said as the sun began to set. "How about we both go back to our homes, get dressed up as best we can, and surprise each other there at the diner," she suggested. Perhaps it seemed silly, and almost out of character, for Lena to come up with something like this, but that was exactly what Kara Danvers did to her: make her feel silly and out of character. The power Kara had over Lena was like magic, and suddenly, Lena didn't mind at all doing all these stupid sappy things that normal couples usually did with one another. Instead, in times like these, she was the instigator of the cliché cheesiness! But Kara was certainly not going to turn down such a great idea! Instead, she agreed at once, and both of them promised to meet outside the restaurant. They had two hours to get ready.

Sadly, while Lena used all two hours, Kara only finished about one and a half before she received an urgent call. Apparently, some rogue alien had been attracted into the far corner of National City due to a strange mix of chemicals and pheromones that some reckless teenagers over in that neighborhood were trying to use.

"The city needs Supergirl, right now, before this thing gets out of hand!" J'onn told Kara over the phone.

"Can't the regular law enforcement handle it?" Kara replied with something akin to a whine as she stared at herself in the nearby mirror. Her hair had been coming along so nicely too! But of course, Kara knew the answer, so she hung up without further ado and undid all of her work. Suddenly, her hair was hanging natural and flying free as she, not in a dress but in a costume, soared over the darkening city sky and off to that western side of town where the alien was making its approach...

But while Kara was cleaning up a pheromone-induced mess on the far side of the city, Lena was waiting anxiously outside the diner. Kara was 30 minutes late at this point, and it was unlike her to be so late. Usually, Kara was late by a max of 20 minutes. This was a new record. Hurt, saddened and embarrassed, Lena tapped a heeled foot impatiently on the sidewalk as she sat outside the diner, trying not to look like the loser she felt like she was. But once 45 minutes had passed, Lena having already checked inside to see if Kara might've forgotten that they were meeting outside instead of in, Lena's annoyance and sadness turned into genuine concern. Kara hadn't returned any of Lena's calls or texts and Lena had been doing both in increments of 10 minutes.

When Kara still didn't show by that 45th minute, the last of Lena's embarrassment and hurt was gone and she was totally blind to all the confused, and even pitying, stares of the other lovebirds in National City. Instead, all that mattered was getting to the DEO. And fast. Maybe the night was quiet here, but Lena wasn't stupid enough to think that automatically meant that there was nothing afoot on the streets tonight. It was only bad luck that this would happen on Valentine's Day, but it was far from an impossibility...

A little while later, Lena was standing beside Alex, Maggie, J'onn, James, Lyra and Winn. The first two and the latter two, like Lena, were dressed up to the nines. When they saw Lena come running in, they all gave her morose grins.

"Guess your Valentine's Day ain't going so good either?" James joked.

"Let's just say I got stood up," Lena replied. "Now tell me who's responsible for it," she turned to J'onn and Alex.

"Well, from what we can tell, it's some weird alien thing," Alex replied, then she gestured to a screen that she and the others had been studying. Lena looked at it and agreed. It was a blob-like creature, but it didn't look soft or squishy. It was also a gray-blue color but, occasionally, certain parts of it would turn a peachy color. Maggie explained as Lena watched the truck-sized creature blob its way through the streets.

"Apparently, some group of local teenagers were having a bit too much fun tonight and they were trying to release a whole bunch of pheromones into the air to get everyone all riled up and they ended up attracting that guy instead," she said.

"Lovely," Lena looked disgusted.

"Well, lucky, Kara's been doing a pretty good job of keeping it from walking any deeper into the city," J'onn remarked, but no sooner had he said this when Kara's voice came in on a nearby radio.

"Uhhh, J'onn? Alex? You might wanna send backup!" she called out. Alex and J'onn both exchanged looks before nodding at once.

"Lovely," Lena repeated in the same tone as before.

The battle finished easily enough, only a few buildings were destroyed and, as far as anyone could tell, there had been no casualties. Whatever that alien had been, although it was large and fierce, it had only been attracted by the pheromones. It had not come to eat, but to breed.

"Gross!" Winn muttered as he looked at the now-lifeless body of the alien and tried to imagine it reproducing. Although its intentions might've been harmless, its results were not, and it was far from a pretty specimen (unlike his beautiful lover, Lyra, who grinned darkly at his joke).

"Well, at least it got into the Valentine's Day spirit," Lena muttered humorlessly. With the creature dead, the next biggest thing anyone had to deal with was getting the pheromones out of the air, and then finding the people responsible for it, but that was a far easier task that did not require Supergirl's intervention. Instead, she left that up to the cops who were finally arriving onto the scene now that it was safe for them to tread there. Supergirl, meanwhile, flew back to the DEO, Lena having since announced to Kara through their intercom that she was at the DEO now.

Only a few minutes later, Supergirl was there too, apologizing profusely to Lena.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to have dinner with you tonight and I hope you didn't have to wait too long and I hope no one gave you a hard time and-, oh Lena, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to-" she began.

"Kara, Kara, calm down!" Lena insisted, an amused smile crossing her painted lips. "You can't seriously think I'm mad at you for something beyond anyone's control, can you?"

"But our dinner date," Kara frowned sadly. She didn't fail to notice how gorgeous and immaculate Lena was looking tonight. Clearly, the woman had taken her time for Kara, and now Kara, covered in alien goo and smoke, felt like a pile of trash beside her. She was sure her hair was messy, her costume was ripped in several places, her face was covered in dirt and alien juices, she probably stank. In short, she certainly wasn't going to make homecoming queen in this state.

"Is not over yet," Lena answered calmly. Although Kara was correct in her self-assessment, Lena didn't mind any of it at all. The way she saw it, Kara had been out doing some real good that night, and to Lena, that was far more beautiful than if Kara had shown up at the diner perfectly on time and in a gown fit for a queen. To Lena, Kara's selfless acts were the most beautiful thing about her, and that was what really mattered. After all, there was nothing more romantic than a woman's champion, and Supergirl was, without a doubt, Lena's.

What's more, if Kara were worried that she looked like a rather crappy, lame, dirty champion at the moment, Lena had an argument for that too. Lena did not want a knight in shining armor, for the shining armor implied someone who had never fought a real battle before. What Lena wanted was a knight in dirty, disheveled armor. She wanted a warrior, not someone who was all talk and no action. Seeing Kara all grimy was very clear proof that she had fought an important battle that night, even if it was one of her easier victories. So to Lena, a knight in grimy armor was far more romantic and attractive than a knight in shining armor. Kara fit that description perfectly.

"What?" Kara echoed, still feeling guilty about accidently running Lena's first Valentine's Day dinner. "But, Lena, the diner is-"

"Closed," Lena agreed. "But my home is always open," she offered a hand to Kara.

"Are you sure?" Kara replied, looking down at her ruddy outfit.

"Do you have to ask?" Lena asked back, and despite herself, Kara grinned, and she finally took Lena's extended hand. Behind them, Alex and Maggie, and Winn and Lyra, grinned at the sickly sweet scene while James and J'onn shared the "Singles Awareness Day" look and grinned grimly at one another, but underneath it all, they really were incredibly happy for the Luthor and the Super.

With the danger over, then, all the couples were able to resume their romantic day, or at least, whatever was left of it. For Lena and Kara, this meant going back to Lena's place, specifically, her jacuzzi.

"Oooh! I didn't know you had one of these!" Kara bounced into the giant hot tub at once, all embarrassment at having to strip down in front of Lena vanishing the moment she saw the warm, bubbling water.

"Can you say you're surprised?" Lena replied as she slipped into the bath right after Kara. Kara looked like she was in Heaven as she reclined against one of the walls of the jacuzzi, sighing in pleasure. Lena didn't waste any time in wading over to her and curling right up into her side. Kara wrapped an arm around Lena, contentedly.

"Mmmm," Lena sighed into Kara's chest as warm water bubbled around them. "Best Valentine's Day ever!"

"Agreed," Kara nuzzled Lena's hair. "How about we just spend the night in here?"

"I would take you up on that," Lena replied. "If I didn't want to also see you in my bed later on..." then she gave Kara a suggestive look.

"How about we just spend maybe an hour just exploring what this jacuzzi has to offer us," Kara replied with a suggestive look of her own. "Then we can go see what your bed has to offer us next?" and Lena was more than happy to agree to that.

"Deal," she said, then she pulled Kara in for a fiery kiss that Kara didn't hesitate to return. Lena had never been one for Valentine's Day, but now all that was going to change...

**AN: See **this as the belated Valentine's Day fic I, initially, wasn't going to write. I know I'm a bit of a buzzkill by saying this, but I don't do holiday-themed writing. (I mean, I WILL, but at my discretion, not the calendar's... usually). But either way, I hope everyone enjoyed more of this impromptu SuperCorp fluff! Happy late Valentine's Day everybody!****


End file.
